sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsunade Senju
Personality Tsunade can be abrasive, quick to be critical of others and pointing out flaws while being very sparse with compliments, yet she can also be very playful and compassionate. She has a family she cares very strongly for, and her friends she includes as family. She is very protective of the people who matter to her, and she will do her damnedest to help them out (sometimes whether they want her to or not). Her worldview is tempered by the pain and death that the Death Eaters have inflicted upon the wizarding world, primarily through the attack that killed her friend Orochimaru's parents. Her goal is to become a Healer because she wants to help those who matter. She is extremely studious and clever, and experiments with making new spells and potions to better help injuries and sickness, always pushing to improve and learn more. When not being very studious, she likes to have fun. She makes bets with others (ie on outcomes of Quidditch matches) but almost always loses, giving her something of a reputation for where to go for easy money---provided she has money to pay you back. Failing that, she’ll agree to some labor that balances the amount owed. Background Tsunade comes from a line of prestigious Japanese wizards, including a grandfather and an uncle who both served (at different times) as the leader of the Gunma Prefecture's wizarding community. Her parents are both locally well-known and well-respected Healers. Tsunade was six when her magic manifested. She was playing in a park with some friends while her grandmother looked on, when some older kids came by and started kicking the younger children around and off the equipment. Furious that these older kids were picking on those younger and weaker, she grabbed the nearest object and flung it. Imagine everyone's shock -- including her own -- when they realized she had just flung a wood-and-iron bench one-handed. Her grandmother acted fast and healed the injured children, then gathered Tsunade up to take her home. Her grandparents were, naturally, pleased to have such a literally strong witch in the family, and her grandfather gave her his amulet for good luck. Her parents, wanting to be sure that Tsunade didn't let any celebrity go to her head and to also escape mounting social pressures for her father to succeed her granduncle when the time came, moved from Minakami, Japan to Bristol, England when Tsunade was eight. This was also the year her little brother Nawaki was born. So between the moving and her mom having another baby, it was a very hectic year. Tsunade met Orochimaru not long after her family arrived in Bristol, and she liked him immediately for his quiet, studious nature and his intelligence. He also helped her with her English, while she helped him keep in practice with his Japanese. She adores her little brother and is eagerly looking forward to his showing some magic so she can teach him things. She has a fascination with slugs and leeches, and she smuggled a rather large, blue-on-white magical slug into Hogwarts as her familiar. She did get caught, but she was allowed to keep Katsuya provided Katsuya didn't roam freely. Katsuya stays in a tank for the most part, but sometimes Tsunade will walk around Hogwarts with Katsuya on her shoulder. Katsuya is a magical slug in that she can split into two slugs (named Katsu and Ya) and then merge back into one. When she merges back, the memories of both slugs combine, but while separated, what one learns the other doesn't know if they are in different places. Acceptance to Hogwarts delighted her folks, who had heard of Hogwarts from the neighbors. Tsunade herself was thrilled because she had already decided what she wanted to be when she grew up, and word from the other kids was that Hogwarts was the best wizarding school in Europe. She threw herself into her studies, determined to learn everything she could as quickly as she could. Very intelligent, she was also quick to be critical of those who couldn't keep up mentally. Strong frustration gets expressed physically when words can't suffice, but after the bench episode she's learned to bottle it up until she can go outside because otherwise her physical strength will get the better of her. The best way to vent, she found, was to volunteer to help chop wood. Tsunade's first experiences of real cruelty and tragedy came in the form of the deaths of her friend Orochimaru's parents. Before then, Voldemort and the Death Eaters had been something of a distant threat. It wasn't so distant anymore. Grieving herself, she saw how much worse it affected Orochimaru. She saw him withdrawing, and refused to let him withdraw completely by making him at least get out into the sun and fresh air away from his books. She hates the fact she can't 'heal' him, so she has taken it upon herself to look out for him and to stay quite involved with him no matter how much he protests. She's read too many stories of angry avengers and doesn't want her friend to become one. It was actually Orochimaru that urged her to also take dueling lessons from his own mentor, Hiruzen Sarutobi. For all she has a temper, she’s not keen at all on real, intentional violence -- another reason she wants to be a Healer. But when she saw Orochimaru’s strong concern beneath the earnestness, she talked her parents into allowing it. Her enjoyment came later, after she proved to have a talent for it. Tsunade's favorite classes are Potions, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She is bound and determined to be a Healer, to the point that she's already been concocting spells and potions to help with common ailments. When she reached her third year, she felt she had enough knowledge to join Dr. Pierce’s Pre-Mediwizard Training class despite the class being open only to fourth-years and up. He had her take a test normally given to his first-year students, promising she could be in his class if she passed it with a 65% or better. She passed, verbally, with a perfect score, and he allowed her into his class. written in collaboration with Lex/Orochimaru and Ryuu/Hawkeye. Relationships Awesome People! aka people whom Tsunade is friends with. Orochimaru Adder Tsu's bestest friend in the whole world, and her first friend after being moved to England. Unlike other people, she doesn't find him creepy and she supports him in his ambition to be an Auror. (It's partly because of him she's so determined to be a Healer; who else is going to patch him up after he's chased down Dark Wizards?) She worries about him because after the death of his parents, he's been doing his best to avoid people and focus on his studies. Fortunately, she's not going to allow him to be completely antisocial. She's also extremely protective of him. Firo Prochainezo Tsu's, uhm,... She's still figuring that out. He's essentially asked her out for Valentine's. He's cute (especially when he's flustered or when he pouts), he's insane, he makes her blush like nothing else, and she's totally crushing on him though not on purpose. It just... happened. Not that she minds now~ ♥ character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks Oh Hey Don't I Know You? character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks Go Away Now. Seriously. character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks Trivia * Tsunade got special permission to be in the Pre-Mediwizard Training class, so any fourth-years in that class should know her name and face as she attends that particular lecture. * Tsunade is fluent in Japanese, but only uses it around Orochimaru and her parents so don't go worrying about her randomly adding suffixes to peoples' names or mixing her languages. As she's been in England for the past five years, her English has only a slight accent. * Tsunade ♥ potions and keeps an extra setup in her corner of the dorm so she can experiment when she feels like it. * Only her close friends may call her "Tsu". Everyone else can call her "Tsunade". * Tsu doesn't have a last name in her canon, so I gave her her grandfather's name. See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.